Warriors Lemons!
by F1reclaw
Summary: Put in the review ANY lemons you want to see! I'll write whatever you ask
1. Intro

So, Warrior Lemons~

I'll do anything that you guys/gals want!

Yaoi and straight are my preference though...

OC's are allowed but actual characters are appreciated

C'mon, gimmie some Lemons you want me to write~

I just need  
Names and Gender:

Clan:

Plot:

And I'll get on it!


	2. BrambleclawXGraystripe

Graystripe and Brambleclaw Request by Adderfrost

"I feel left out..." the long furred, gray warrior spoke. The tabby deputy, who was sitting nearby looked over with his piercing amber eyes. "I mean, Millie's gone off...Even Squirrelflight has gone off today hasn't she?" he continued, "Every she-cat in Thunderclan is gone today! I have needs too!" he whined like a kit, "Graystripe calm down, they're all just...ah who knows...Or cares." he growled, he was agitated, Squirrelflight had refused to mate with him until she knew she wanted kits. He was extremely sexually frustrated; it was pretty obvious as well.

"Dear Starclan what's your issue?" Graystripe purred, teasing, the gray tom knew exactly what was up. Graystripe had a similar issue, the idea to ask the deputy for lusty favors had crossed Graystripe's mind much more than just once, and this time, he wanted Brambleclaw badly, Millie just didn't satisfy him anymore.

"I know your agitated too." he spat, "Millie won't mate with you either." Brambleclaw called out the gray warrior as his amber eyes glistened with lust, "However, I think I know a certain cat who can change that..." he growled huskily. Graystripe wasn't stupid, he knew that Brambleclaw was desperate, so he nodded softly and decided to accept the tom's offer and play along, "Really!? Who?" he acted surprised.

"Me..." He growled in a hush voice. Graystripe purred softly, "I thought you'd never ask..." he muttered, leading the deputy towards the exit of the Thunderclan camp.

The two toms were at the lake, on the shore, behind a small bush, hoping that no one would see them. Although, it was pretty certain that neither tom cared at this moment, both Graystripe and Brambleclaw were full of lust. Hard, and well, ready to mate. Graystripe knew that the question between top and bottom was going to be brought up, so he thought he'd make it obvious who'd be topping who.

Graystripe gently lied Brambleclaw on his back and proceeded to licking his neck, down to his sensitive member, it took no time at all for Brambleclaw to let out small moans on pleasure as Graystripe licked Brambleclaw's throbbing erection. "A-Ah...I've never seen Squirrelflight do this...T-This is great!" the deputy moaned out in pure pleasure as Graystripe continued to work the shaft with his tongue.

The gray tom continued to tease Brambleclaw with his soft, wet tongue. As he began to pull his tongue away, saliva dripped down the side of the deputy's throbbing member. "Now...How about I bend over and you can show me how a real, big, strong deputy mates..." Graystripe whispered as he got in a familiar looking crouch, his tail held high, exposing his entrance to Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw licked his lips and mounted, the deputy ran the tip over Graystripe's entrance and bit his neck as he slowly pushed in, groaning in pleasure. The smaller gray tom winced in pain as the deputy pushed in, "A-Ah...I-It hurts a little..." he moaned out in a mixture of pain of pleasure, Brambleclaw couldn't tell which it was, but he ignored it for now as he began to softly thrust in, hitting Graystripe's sweet spot in hardly any time at all.

Graystripe claws the grassy ground beneath him as he groaned in pleasure, his own member dripping, this wasn't his first time with a tom, but he loved this, Brambleclaw was much better than Firestar. "Y-You're so good..." he managed to moan out in between his heavy panting. Brambleclaw didn't respond, but he continued to thrust, harder and faster. The deputy eventually locked over the gray tom and bit his neck as he went as deep as he could into the gray warrior. "T-Tight..." Was all Brambleclaw could manage to say. He was getting close, so was Graystripe.

The deputy moaned one last time before shooting his seed all over the grassy forest floor. Brambleclaw couldn't contain himself after that and ended up finishing inside of Graystripe. The large tabby tom collapsed on top of him and panted, "T-That...Was awesome..." he mewed softly, still inside of Graystripe. The bottoming tom nodded, "We DEFINANTLY need to do this again sometime..." he mewed with a devious, sensual smile.


	3. BlacknightXScarpath (OC)

ScarpathXBlacknight requested by muthafricker2001

Scarpath bent down the instant the scent of mouse hit her senses. She purred a bit, the Thunderclan she-cat had already hunted for the clan, and the thought of a nice, meaty, juicy mouse made her mouth water. She shifter he weight so that no matter where she stepped, it would hardly make a sound. She padded though on the damp, leaf colored forest floor, it had rained earlier, which she was more than thankful for.

It was that time for Scarpath, she was in heat, and the scent of the rain covered her heat scent for a limited time, so she took the chance to go hunting. She took refuge underneath a tree until the rain managed to die down. The fresh scent that the rain left behind was a perfect cover up for a hunt. She stalked the huge mouse carefully, not wanting to mess up this one shot she had.

The mouse moved often, too often for her liking. The Thunderclan she-cat didn't like moving as much and continuously thought of catching the mouse before deciding against it. She shivered, her heat was going to be obvious soon. She through caution to the wind and pounced, she slipped on a wet leaf, making it so that she didn't leap as far as she wanted. The mouse saw her and quickly scampered off.

With no other plan she sprinted after the mouse to catch her prey. Her heat was now obvious, anyone could scent it until it died back down. She didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was her mouse. The thick oak trees started turning into pine trees as she continued to run, _"Wait...Am I in..."_ she realized that she had crossed the border a little too late. The mouse was in her grasp and she took the chance, catching it and sighing.

"I'd better get out of here before anyone catches-" she turned around to walk off and without looking bumped into the chest of a taller Shadowclan warrior. It was Blacknight, an attractive black tom with a horrid attitude. He growled, "Stealing from Shadowclan?" he asked defensively. His position as deputy didn't help his attitude towards anyone. He seemed like the stereotypical Shadowclan tom, just with much better looks. He flicked his ears as he realized something. He smiled deviously but contintued to defend his territory, "Well? Answer Scarpaw!" he hissed.

The last time Scarpath had seen the warrior was at a gathering two moons ago, in that time she had become a warrior, "It's ScarPATH first of all!" she mewed as she dropped the mouse, "Second of all, I tracked this mouse to the border before the stupid rodent crossed it! It's rightfully mine!" she said, pulling her prey towards her. "Am I supposed to belive a story like that?" he asked smiling. _"Why is he smiling...?"_ she thought to herself as she took her mouse again, "I'm not here for a quarrel, now...I'm going to go..." she said as she tried to walk around him

"Not so fast." he growled, "Maybe I should tell Thistlestar about our little intruder...and add my own little twist. How she took much more prey and even ate it on our territory." he threatened. Scarpath flinched, she had never broken the code before now, she was always a well-behaved she-cat. "D-Don't tell!" she pleaded. She didn't know what Yellowstar, her leader, would do as punishment if she had found out. "Please!" she mewed.

The Shadowclan deputy nodded, "Well...Sinse you asked so nicely, I'll let you go this time..." he cooed in her ear. His soft, honey-smooth voice made her tremble, it didn't help that she was in heat, and that she was now kind of sexually attracted to the huge tom. She nodded, "T-Thank you...!" she had to leave before Blacknight had the chance to sense her heat.

She walked past him and was about to run before she felt a sharp pain on her rear. She yowled in pain and turned around to see the Shadowclan tom's claws planted on her. "I didn't say I'd let you off without nothing for myself." he growled, Scarpath could now see between his legs to see his hard, throbbing, huge member. She knew where this was going, and didn't like it one bit. "I need to see how tight you are." Blacknight growled as he dragged her forcefully to him.

"No! Please don't!" she begged as she tried to claw her way free of the tom, but to no avail. He was much stronger than her. She was now directly under him and she could feel his huge meat throb against her thigh. She shook her head, "No please...! I have someone else in mind for this! I want him! Not you!" she pleaded as she struggled. He held her tight and rubbed his erection over her fur, "Yeah right...You're in heat. I could sense it when I ran into you...A she-cat in heat...It's a tom's job to assist her." he said in a husk tone. "Not when it's forced!" she tried her best to get free, she found herself able to move for a second.

The tom ran his tail over her wet, dripping core. She was in heat all right and he smiled, "Oh no you don't your all mine..." he growled. Scarpath moaned at his touch, and stayed still, she couldnt help it, she wanted someone to mate her, she needed it, but she didn't want him, not in the slightest. "Want me inside you?" he asked her with his cocky, devious smile on his face. She shook her head and growled, "No! I've told you that a hundred times-" His claws dug into her again as she groaned out in pain, "What was that? I couldnt hear you, say it again?" he growled, wanting a specific answer.

"I...I want it...So bad..." she said through gritted teeth, she didn't mean it, but anything to keep her from getting hurt any more. "Louder!" Blacknight commanded as he dug his claws into her fur again, "And you're going to call me Blackstar! Your master!" he growled. Scarpath groaned in pain again, "Oh Blackstar! Please! Mate me as hard as you want! Right now! I need it Master!" she begged loudly, this pleased Blacknight as he ran his tip over her core and growled, "That's right...I'm your master! Now...Enjoy Master's Meat!" he growled, shoving all of his huge erection inside of her, no mercy shown.

She yowled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She couldnt help but get turned on by the huge tom inside her. "Ah! Yes!" she moaned out. Scarpath didn't care anymore, she needed this, and he did too. Blacknight purred as she gave in, "Good kittypet, I'm your master!" he growled as he began to thrust roughly inside of her. The Thunderclan she-cat felt every inch of her yearn for him more and more as he got deeper and deeper inside of her. Her own juices started dripping over her new 'master's' meat and made it more slippery and enjoyable for him. He let out a deep, lusty moan of his own as he reached the deepest part of his new 'kittypet'. "Not so bad is it? Having a Shadowclan tom deep inside you?" he growled with a smile

"S-Shut up and keep going!" she begged. Blacknight growled and bent over her, biting her neck roughly, "Say that again Kittypet!" he ordered. Scarpath moaned softly, "Master! Do it! Mate me hard and deep! I want your kits! Finish me Blackstar!" she begged more and more, she wanted him to finish inside of her already. Scarpath was close as well. "Good Kittypet..." he cooed as he bit her more and more as he continued to thrust inside of her.

A few loud moments passed before Blacknight growled in her ear, "I'm close!" he groaned as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder until...he finished inside her and let go of her, panting. The she-cat finished closely after him and panted as well, "I...I'd best get back..." she said softly. Blacknight soon regained his composure and stood up, "Then go, see you around my precious Kittypet." he purred as he walked off back into his own territory.

Many moons later, crying could be heard from the nursery, two healthy kits were born, and oddly enough. Scarpath regretted nothing.


End file.
